Emotions
by Heart-Belle
Summary: You were a girl that barely showed emotions until you were sent to a school by your horrible parents. These students that you meet along the way, they acted exactly like the Hetalia personifications. You'll uncover their secrets while they uncover yours. ReaderXHetalia. Reader-insert. R&R!
1. Starting Life

It was so depressing. Life was so troublesome. Why couldn't you just end it? You were bullied, beaten and you're parents despised you. The only thing in your life was education and Hetalia. Hetalia was the only thing that made you motivated in life. As for your education, you needed to pay to be in school. You were in a rich family, but no one even cared for you.

~TIME SKIP~

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Ugh," You groaned. "Why can't I just sleep forever and not wake up? I'll be dreaming of Hetalia forever and no more stress and depression." You decided to hurry and get ready for school. You wore your new uniform, you were going to a new school. Apparently, your parents hated you so much they enrolled you into a boarding school. Your new school was called Gakuen Hetalia and it was in Dublin. You didn't care, you just needed your education so you can live on your own.

You sighed as you left you mansion to the airport. You didn't even bother bringing much of anything, just clothes and some money. You filed in the airplane and fell in a deep sleep. How you hoped that your classmates were the Hetalia characters. You loved Hetalia, and Gakuen Hetalia was the school of the nations so you were a bit excited. Okey, you were very excited. It was the first time ever in you life that you felt excited.

~TIME SKIP~

"Miss, our flight has landed." A beautiful flight attendant came into your sight. You wanted to be beautiful like her. You had major insecurity issues, you didn't know but you were probably the most beautiful person alive.

"Wha- Oh, sorry" You mumbled as you made your way to the exit.

You examined the airport as you exited that plane. You were supposed to meet someone but…

"Excuse me," You turned around and saw a boy with captivating green eyes and messy but neat blonde hair. You saw two huge caterpillars where his eyebrows should've been. But in a way, they looked cute.. Were you..Falling in love? '_No, _ don't make the mistake! Don't fall in love!' _

"Are you by any chance _ _?" The boy said, snapping you back to reality.

"Uhm, yes.. I'm _ _. Are you Arthur Kirkland? The person picking me up?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Shall we go?" He gave you his hand.

"Yes, we shall." He smiled and turned to you.

"_, that's a cute name." You immediately blushed. The boy named Arthur, just chuckled.

You stepped outside of that stuffy airport and saw a limousine! You were going to ride that?! Arthur gave your hand a tug as you mad your way to the limo. You thought you had lost it all.. Hold on.. Arthur Kirkland? That's England's human name! But, how could he possibly be him!

"Arthur, you're not a human are you? You're a nation, don't lie.."

"_, I… How did you know?"

Your life now just got thrilling.


	2. Secrets are first exposed

**A/N**

**Soo sorry I didn't update sooner! I kinda ran into… Writer's block.. URGH I hate have writer's block! Well since I am new to Fan Fiction writing it can't be helped.. But I have been reading fan fictions for a long time! Now let's continue the story! Oh and I kind of changed the writing style! Wanted to experiement. Please review on what writing style you like better! Narrative or Interactive!**

**England: Why am I the first character to show up?**

**YummyMango: I dunno.. Well enjoy the new awaited chapter!**

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

"As a matter of fact, yes.. But, how did you know?" Arthur asked.

"I..have my ways.." _ replied.

"So.. You're a spy?"

"No you stupid Brit.." _murmured.

"Pardon? What did you say _?"

"Nothing." _ scoffed.

"We're here, Mister President." The driver interrupted. _ got up and brushed herself off. Arthur just chuckled. _ glared at him. "Well excuse me for being like this! I come from a rich family that doesn't even care about me and gave me lady lessons!-" _ covered her mouth. _'Hell no.. I just told Artie one of my deepest secrets!' "_I'm sorry, so you are from a rich family but they don't care about you.. Are you lonely?" _ nodded. Arthur suddenly hugged _. _ stood there shocked but she hugged back and let warm tears flow from her (s/c) face.

~TIME SKIP WHATEVER YOU CALL IT~

_ and Arthur mad it to the new school. They chatted about their lives but _ said that she already knew since England was one of her favorite characters in Hetalia. **You don't really have a specific favorite character so uhh, Yeah!** When _ saw the huge school she couldn't believe her eyes. It looked exactly like Gakuen Hetalia! _'Well duh, Arthur just confessed that he was England'_ Arthur suddenly yelled, "We're here! The girl is here! Her name is _!" _ just stood there shocked. She didn't know that he would be the type to yell so suddenly like that. She was too deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice all the nations crowd around her. "Ahem" Arthur took her away from her thoughts yet again. "Oh my like, gosh! You're like, the new girl right! Like, do you like wicked hipster pink? I LOVE it! We can be like friends!" _That voice.. Felicks.. Poland!_ "A-ah! Poland hiya!" Everyone seemed to freeze in their spots except for Arthur. Everyone started glaring at him, _ noticed this and bravely said, "It's not his fault! I knew you guys were nations already! From this anime called Hetalia! You guys are my only motivation to go on in life and if I never saw that anime, I might not even be alive today-" _'Crap.. Why does this always happen..' "_Uhh, like are you depressed or something because we can like, help you…"

"N-no I just… I think I'm gonna-" _ passed out on the floor. Two Italians dashed to _. They checked her pulse and found out that she was fine, they concluded that she just spilled a hug secret. "So she knows that we're nations.. Cazzo.. What did you do Eyebrow Bastardo!" Lovino yelled. Feliciano shocked everyone by kissing _ while she was unconscious. "W-why did you do that, idiot brother?!"

"She felt empty, she needs to be cared and loved for. I felt many other sad emotions while I kissed her.. I also found out that I took her first kiss away.. She… I LOVE HER! I won't ever let her get hurt"

This angered everyone and the male nations got jealous.. **(~O3O~)**

"But.. You idiot brother, you always get what I want or need first! I'm always second!" Lovino shouted at his brother. Everyone was speechless, but _ woke up right after Feli or Italy kissed her and heard the whole thing. She suddenly stood up. "I need to take a rest, can someone show me to my dorm?" _ clutched at her head.

"You heard the whole thing right after I kissed you, huh?" Feliciano asked.

"And, I.. Just… Screwed this…" Lovino retorted.

"It's fine, but please do not find out what other secrets I have, they hurt me.. But I plan to keep them with me until I die.. Till then you cannot know.."

_ Fell on the ground with a loud thud. She was really tired with all these events unfolding. Everyone stared wide-eyed as Lovino and Feliciano carried _ to her dorm.

We need to find out.

**A/N**

**When the words are bold-faced, I am talking.**

_When they are in Italic, that means the characters are thinking or something is on their mind._

When they are underlined that means all the character sometimes not including the reader are thinking of the same thing.

**Hope you like this new chapter! School is almost over then I can update more!**


End file.
